Gamemodes
Overview Gamemodes are minigames of sorts, they interrupt normal gameplay and put changes on the game for a limited time, such as adding a storm of summoning weapon airdrops. Currently, there are only 3 gamemodes, known as Battle Royale, Alien Invasion, and Jetski Racing. They can be activated by going to the Control Tower and inserting a token into their respective computer servers. More gamemodes will most likely be added in the future. These are primarily operated in VIP Servers, but gamemodes can also be activated in a public server, by means of a vote. If are on a public server and the vote fails, you have to wait 15 minutes to raise another vote. Voting is not required on VIP servers. Available Gamemodes Battle Royale Starting a Battle Royale match costs 1 token. Tokens can be obtained via Robux (R$10 / Token) or the "Royale" Twitter code (expired). Once Battle Royale is activated, a server message will signal that Battle Royale has begun and every player will be teleported into the sky with a parachute in a random spot, and will drop down to said spot. Stealth Jets will fly across the map every few seconds, dropping Airdrop Briefcases. You can obtain the following items: * Rocket Launcher (briefcase, gun shop) * Grenade (briefcase, gun shop) * Glider (briefcase, glider store) * Rifle (briefcase, police/criminal base) * Donut (briefcase, Donut Shop, pickpocket) * Shotgun (briefcase, gun shop, police/criminal/military base) * Pistol (briefcase, dead police officer, pickpocket, police/criminal base) * Keycard (dead police officer, pickpocket) * Uzi (briefcase, gun shop, military base) * Money (donations, safes, robberies, briefcases, pickpocket rare) * XP (kills, briefcases, robberies) * AK47 (gun shop, military base) At the corners of the map, there will be a storm which will gradually close in. Each Battle Royale lasts 10 minutes. If a player dies, the player will be teleported and locked in the Server Control Station until the Battle Royale is finished, and they will be able to spectate other players. There can only be one person that will get the first place'','' '''and the player will also receive $5,000 in-game. Some of the vehicles have been banned in this gamemode due to them giving the player a significant advantage. Restricted Vehicles and Features: Here are the restricted vehicles and features along with the reason they were restricted: * Helicopter (flying ability and bombs) * UFO (flying ability) * BlackHawk (flying ability, missiles, and bombs) * Volt Bike (can climb terrain extremely easily) * Ambulance (its stretcher heals the player, can be abused to survive the entire round) * Apartments (allows for shelter when filtered to only yourself) Alien Invasion Starting an Alien Invasion game costs 10 Robux for a token and at least 3 people. When started, a message will notify everyone in the chat that the game will start and players will be teleported to random places around the map, making the whole map green and setting the sky to a planet. There are two teams, the alien team, and the human team. When the round starts, there will be 2 aliens, and the rest of the server are humans. The aliens are trying to infect all the humans and the humans are trying not to get infected. There is a 10-minute timer and if an alien kills a human, the human is now an alien. If an alien gets killed, then the alien will spawn back in the map. If a team wins, they get $3,000. There also is a storm which can kill you. Here is a list of available weapons: Human Weapons: * Rifle (Gained by default) * Shotgun (Gained by default) * Donut (Gained by default) * Pistol (Possible to pick up after killing an alien that is on the Police team) Alien Weapons: * Uzi (Gained by default) * Pistol (Gained by default) Restricted Vehicles: Here are the restricted vehicles and features along with the reason they were restricted: * Volt Bike (due to fast speed and difficulty to catch) * Blackhawk (due to flying ability) * Helicopter (due to flying ability) Jet Ski Racing The Jet Ski Racing gamemode was added in the HD / Racing Update of February 2nd, 2020. As the name implies, it is centered around racing with the Jet Ski vehicle. A token for this gamemode can be purchased at the Control Tower for R$10. The race itself takes place entirely in the river, on a course led by giant rings. Once the gamemode starts, all players are teleported to an area of the river near the Power Plant. They will automatically be on Jet Skis, and the race will begin without a countdown. Players must then rush to the end of the river near the entrance to the Evil Lair, all the while following the blue rings and avoiding crashes. Note that if a player fails to go through a ring, their subsequent progress in the race will not be counted until they go back to it. This makes it essential to go through every ring in order to finish the race. Also note that the finish line is '''not at the end of the river near the Evil Lair. After reaching the ring there, players will be forced to make a sharp U-turn and race back towards the original start to reach the true finish line. If a player successfully avoids crashing into other racers going the opposite direction and makes it over the jump over Cheater Island, they will have a good chance of winning the race and receiving $5,000 as a reward. During the race, there are a variety of text messages that appear on the racers' screens. When a new player leads the race, "[''Player's username in all caps] TOOK THE LEAD!" will show up in orange text. The red "''TURN AROUND!" text appears when the player is facing the wrong direction. When a player wins the race, the text, "username in all caps WON THE RACE!" in yellow text. Gallery BattleRoyale.png|''The Battle Royale voting GUI on a public server.'' ALIENS!.jpg|''The teaser image for the Alien Infection gamemode.'' Jetski Racing.jpg|''The teaser image for Jetski Racing.'' ServerStations.jpg|''Battle Royale and Alien Invasion gamemodes control inside of the Control Tower.'' Trivia * For a short time during update testing, the Jet Ski Racing server box in the Control Tower had a typo. It was called "JETKSI RACING" instead of "JETSKI RACING". * The Battle Royale gamemode is based on battle royale genre games such as PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds (PUBG) and Fortnite. * You can receive $10,000 cash from the Airdrop Briefcases during the Battle Royale mode. Also, Airdrops that are spawned manually do not give weapons but rather cash and XP. * The BlackHawk, Helicopter, and the Ambulance have been banned from Battle Royale as of the City/Weapons Update. * There was a glitch where players could drive an Ambulance to a remote area of Jailbreak (the corners, namely) and hop in the stretcher. This will allow the player to theoretically, have infinite health and take no damage against the storm. * The Volt Bike has been banned from Battle Royale as of the Season 2 Update. Before that, you could use the Volt Bike in Battle Royale. * When you win a game of Battle Royale, you get $5,000 in-game cash. * Players that die during Battle Royale, can spawn a Train, 10 Airdrops, and throw a party. * The Glider is considered to be the worst item that can be received during Battle Royale. * Criminals can rob during Battle Royale, however, criminals might die because of the storm. * The AK47 is unobtainable in every gamemode for an unknown reason * When Battle Royale is over, criminals do not receive their items back, while police officers are given the taser, handcuffs and pistol. * When Alien Invasion is over, you get switched back to your original clothes. * The Alien Invasion gamemode was supposed to come out on April 21st. The gamemode was delayed because one of the Badimo members became ill. * Aliens cannot take damage from the storm in the Alien Invasion gamemode. * As of Season 3 & Jetpack update, players can now play gamemodes in public servers. This requires at least 20 players to vote 'yes' when a player activates a gamemode. If less than 20 players vote yes, your vote will fail and your token will not be used, however, your robux will not be refunded. * If a Battle Royale is started while a player is in a Jet or Stunt, that player will keep their items and will not be damaged by the storm. This will most likely be fixed in the future. * There is a glitch where if the player votes yes for the Jetski Racing gamemode as a prisoner, they will be teleported to the race starting area, eventually becoming a criminal without escaping. * In the gamemodes, only the free vehicles (the Camaro and the Jeep ) can be used. Category:Features